It Takes Two
by ElladanandElrohirrock
Summary: The adventures of the mischeivious teenage Thranduil & Glorfindel. Rating to be safe. You would be shocked at how misbehaved they are. I suck at summarys
1. Default Chapter

**Glorfindel's day**

Prologue _Glorfindel was sitting in the council of Elrond, not really listening as usual. Instead he was looking around. His eyes fell on Legolas, the young prince of Mirkwood. He looked at him and saw himself, sitting in that very chair as he had so many years ago. Legolas was staring with much spite at two dwarfs, gloin and his son Gimli. This reminded him of the dwarf he to had been staring at in that very way, one called Bluic. He had always thought Bluic was a stupid name for a dwarf. He smiled inwardly. He remembered it as though it were yesterday._

_**Chapter 1: Best friends**_

Glorfindel was in his fifteenth year. The council had just ended and he was getting up to leave. But right then a dwarf with a bluish beard jumped in front of him.

"Sir dwarf, would you please move?" he said as politely as he could.

"In a word, no" the dwarf replied scathingly.

"**Move**" said a voice sternly from behind him. The dwarf moved aside hastily. "Cmon lets go" said the voice and when he turned around he realized… it was his good friend Thranduil, of course. They started to walk up to their rooms.

"why are we leaving the council room, anyway Thran ?" Questioned Glorfindel

"Glorfindel, were you even listening?" Thranduil replied.

"no, but did you expect as much?" Glorfindel joked.

Thranduil answered, "naaaaaaaah. It's a recess."

"sooooooooo why were we there again?" Glorfindel asked. Thranduil actually laughed at this.

" my god Glor, I thought even you would know that. We were deciding who would go escort the Lothlorien representative from down south, some sort of in-case-of-emergency alliance that they need to discuss or something "

Glorfindel replied "have they decided yet"

Thranduil laughed again "no you idiot, that's what the recess is for"

"oooooh I understand." Said Glorfindel, laughing as well. "but they wouldn't choose two elflings like uswere area mere fifteen years"

" and we act like it to" Thranduil joked . Then Glorfindel stopped.

"why are we going to are rooms" he said unsurely.

" I don't know I was following you" was the reply. They both laughed and ran back to the council room. They got to their seats just in time.

"for my selection, I have chosen five of the best elves in this room. First, I shall send Blossom. In case there are any emergencies "

The two looked at each other and snickered. "oooooh great choice" Glorfindel whispered sarcastically. Blossom was a youngling healer who was very good looking but wasn't great at her job.

"What _kind _of emergency?" Thranduil whispered back. They snickered harder.

"for my next selection," Elrond went on, "for his experience, Talyn"

"oh another impeccable choice" Thranduil whispered again. Talyn was an older elf who thoroughly disapproved of elflings.

" can't argue with that one" Glorfindel replied.

"For his battle training," Elrond continued, "Thranduil Greenleaf."

They both found this very funny. "For his loyalty," Elrond droned on "Glorfindel" Glorfindel was shaking with silent laughter as he went to join the others.

"Battle training?" he whispered to Thranduil.

"Loyalty?" Thranduil whispered back, "I think Elronds gone off the deep end."

"and finally for some maturity in this group, Razen." They lost control at this and had to disguise their hysterical laughter as a hacking cough.

"That orc-skulled idiot" Thranduil whispered to Glorfindel as sanely as he could, "He's almost as immature as us!" Razen was hardly older then them, but he was a huge flirt and had some sort of obsession with himself. He was their worst enemy.

"You shall depart in two hours." Elrond finished, "go and prepare."


	2. A Journey Begins

Chapter 2

A Journey Begins

The chosen five rode away on horses. It was good fun, for a bit. Riding along, competing forBlossoms heart, or, in the case of Glorfindel, watching Thranduil and Razen do such. Talyn, on the other hand, contempt himself by looking disapproving. Thranduil and Glorfindel's latest scheme was to ride so close to Blossom on either side so that Razen couldn't get anywhere near her.

"If you don't move away from Blossom, Lord Glorfindel," said Talyn irritably, "you are going to hurt her."

"Aw, cut the lord stuff, Talyn" said Glorfindel, " I know that Thran will personally give you one of his best disapproving stares."

At this, Glorfindel scrunched up his eyes.

"Cut it out, Glor. You look like yourstaringat the sun" said Thranduil.

But soon it got boring. Everyone dozed in the saddle. Until Talyn finally spoke: "we're here."

A/N: Short, oh so very short, I know, but if I get reveiws, I update sooner and my chapters are longer. No reviews yet. Bloody hell.


End file.
